


Backstage Escapades

by ZoomEsoteria



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoomEsoteria/pseuds/ZoomEsoteria
Summary: After yet another successful concert, Rise finds herself succumbing to her lustful desires in her dressing room. Thankfully, an eager Risette fan arrives for her to indulge in her fantasies with.





	Backstage Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim since I finished Persona 4 recently, tonight is a good night for lewd, and Rise is best girl. Seriously, how can she be so hot? It's incredible.

Rise gulped down a full bottle’s worth of water before setting the empty plastic down on her side table, letting out a drawn out sigh. “Another night, another successful concert...” she mused to herself, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. “...And another lonely night.”

The idol finished another one of her concerts not too long ago, the third showing of a six day tour throughout central Japan. She was enjoying herself throughout the busy week, but yet she felt...bored. And when Rise Kujikawa gets bored, she finds all sorts of ways to entertain herself.

Kicking off her high heels and wiggling her socked toes, she then squeezed her legs together and felt her lower region heat up in excitement from under her skirt and inside her panties. Licking her plump lips, a lewd grin made way onto her beautiful face. “I guess it’s...that time of the night, huh? Well then...”

She laid back onto her sofa and held her skirt up, flashing her lacy black panties to the cool air that accompanied her. She felt her panties dampen further, and a soft moan escaped from her lips as she rubbed her pussy lips through the fabric. “T-That’s it...” she murmured, closing her eyes as she immersed herself into the pleasure. “If only Senpai were here with me now...so I could give him this ‘private performance’...so he can have his way with me in any way he’d like...that’d be more than wonderful~”

The auburn-haired idol looked over at the mirror nearby and smirked, bringing her hand to her mouth, closing her fingers into a circle, hanging her tongue out lewdly, and jerking her hand back and forth. “Mmn~! And I’d give his cock a good suck, too! Senpai’s thick, juicy cock inside my lewd mouth~ A-Ah wow...what’s going on with me...~”

Rise’s face heated up as she brought her hand to cover it, her other hand rubbing her lower lips faster and faster. She felt a faint trail of her juices slowly make way down her thighs, which caused her to squeeze them shut as she turned over on the sofa.

“I-I’m not usually THIS horny...most of the time when I’m on tour I just rub myself for a while...but...”

The young woman licked her lips again, spreading her legs and breathing heavily. “I want to get fucked...I need to get fucked...I wish Senpai were here to pound inside me senseless! A-Ah, Y-Yu-senpai~”

Yu Narukami was always the main subject to Rise’s private activities. She always viewed the silent leader of their Inaba crew as her ideal man, and always lost herself in pleasure when fantasizing about the young man having his way with her and claiming her for his own. She always tried to repress her thoughts about him during lonely nights on tour, but this time around was almost unbearable.

“C-Crap...” she muttered, her panties completely soaked. “What am I gonna do...”

As if her question had been answered, a knock on her door caused her to nearly roll off the sofa in surprise. “A visitor?” she wondered aloud, quickly getting up to make herself look presentable. She noticed her nipples poking through her top a bit and silently cursed, rubbing them soothingly to calm them down.

“R-Risette, sorry if I’m disturbing you! I’m here to get an autograph from you...I have a VIP pass and everything!” came a voice from behind the door.

A male voice. Rise squeezed her thighs a bit just from that.

“Ooh, okay! I’ll be there in just a second!” she called to him, blushing profusely as that lewd smile made its way back onto her face. From her current mood, she’ll give this lucky boy a lot more than just an autograph...

Opening the door, Rise looked the young man over. He was slightly taller than her and wore a hoodie along with a pair of jeans, which she felt was pretty standard of her male fans. His face was cute enough...not Narukami-tier, but he certainly wasn’t bad looking.

She nodded. This will definitely do.

“R-Risette? Is everything okay-“

Without a word, she yanked him into her dressing room and closed and locked the door, dragging him over to the sofa and forcing him to sit down. The young fan was quite surprised at her forcefulness, but said nothing as he didn’t want to say anything that would potentially anger the idol. She then sat down next to him, looking at him with her bright brown eyes and smiling warmly.

“Make yourself at home, alright?” she told him kindly, scooting over to him slowly. “The concert ended quite a while ago...was my room really that hard to find?”

“W-Well...I may have gotten lost...trying to find your room...” he said slowly, noticing every movement the idol made toward him. He breathed slowly. She smelled so good, too...her perfume was almost overwhelming...

Rise’s eyes half-closed as she looked up at him, resting her hand on his leg. “You poor thing...I’m sorry that you had to search for my room like that...” she cooed, rubbing circles around near his thigh. “Listen...I’ll do anything I can for you to make your visit to Risette one to remember. You deserve it~”

The young man couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Risette...seducing him? And she’s doing an amazing job, too...he felt a bulge begin to grow in his jeans. This sexy idol’s charm completely entrapped him. “A-Anything?”

Rise dropped down to her knees in front of him, rubbing his crotch with her index finger. “Any. Thing~” she pronounced, feeling the bulge throb from under her finger. “Seems to me that you’re more than willing to accept my proposal. You just relax, you stud. Risette’s going to give you a wonderful show.”

She opened her mouth and looked up at him, licking around her lips and hanging her tongue out lewdly just like she did earlier, giving him a full view of the inside of her mouth. He shuddered and moaned softly from the display, his cock straining against his jeans. With swift fingers, Rise undid his zipper and let his dick spring free from out of his boxers, winking up at him.

“How lewd~ Getting this big from imagining your cock in my mouth? Sigh...I wonder how many of my wonderful fans want me to do this for them...me on my dainty knees and sucking their cocks...”

She licked around his throbbing member, swirling her tongue around his tip while pumping away at his shaft. The young man couldn’t do anything but moan in pleasure, precum drooling down his tip and coating Rise’s tongue.

“R-Risette...it already feels so good...”

“I know~” she cooed. “It’ll only get better from here on out. My mouth isn’t only good for singing, you know.”

Rise licked around his shaft tentatively, focusing on tracing the pulsing veins as she licked from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the whole thing. She felt his cock twitch against her tongue and smirked, licking her plump lips before wrapping them around his member. The young man just about melted from this, feeling Rise suck on his tip for a bit before sliding more of his rod into her mouth, sucking and slurping the more she went on. He let out groans of pleasure as Rise bobbed her head eagerly, his slick cock sliding in and out of her warm, moist mouth in rhythm. She rested her hands on his thighs and moaned with each suck, her slurping and sucking noises almost...music to her fan’s ears.

“O-Oh God...” he breathed, grabbing Rise’s head and feeling her soft, silky twintails against his fingers. She hummed in satisfaction from his actions, giving him a wink as she brought his member down her throat. _“This will DEFINITELY get a kick out of him~”_ she mused inwardly, feeling her juices trail down her legs more and more as his thick cock slid up and down her throat.

Sure enough, the young man shuddered and writhed in pleasure, his grip on her head tightening as his cock twitched and throbbed between Rise’s plump lips. “F-Fuck...I...R-Risette...! I-I’m going to...cum...s-so much...”

The idol moaned onto his cock, sucking and licking on the pulsing rod as much as she could, desperately awaiting for her mouth to be filled with his creamy seed. Not too long after, her fan let out a loud groan and climaxed heavily, hot ropes and spurts of sticky, gooey cum spewing into her mouth. Rise closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the lewd substance splatter all over the inside of her mouth and coat her tongue, some of the spunk leaking out from her lips and dribbling down her chin.

“M-Mn...Risette...” he murmured as he slid his cock out of her mouth, a strand of semen connecting the tip to her lips. Rise let out a soft hum in response as she opened her mouth at him, showing him how much cum he filled it with. Seeing this extremely raunchy sight, he blushed heavily and looked down at his lap. Rise giggled in her mind from his shyness, swallowing all the cum inside her mouth in a couple gulps. “Well...” she whispered, licking the leftover cum from around her lips. “You’re quite potent. That was very delicious~”

“I’m...glad you liked it, Risette...” he breathed, still blushing a lot. “I-Is that...all?”

Standing up and dropping her skirt and panties, Rise shook her head as she showed him how soaked her pussy was. “Absolutely not...your cock is just way too fun! I-I...need it in here...and I need it now!”

She sat down on her fan’s lap and began to grind her glistening skit against his still-hard member, moaning softly feeling his hot tip rub against her labia. “You better put out an amazing load in here like you just did in Risette’s mouth...” she whispered seductively to him, putting her hands on his shoulders as she forced his cock into her pussy. “A-Ah...!”

“O-oh...holy shit...my dick is inside Risette’s pussy...” the young man moaned in amazement, grabbing Rise’s hips as he thrust inside her. “Oh Risette...I’m so happy...!!”

Rise couldn’t help but blush from his words, feeling quite happy herself. Making her fans happy was one of the most uplifting things for her to witness. “Good boy~ Risette’s very happy, too...” she cooed at him, bouncing on his lap. Her supple breasts bounced in her top, catching the young man’s attention. Gawking at her boobs, he reached his hands up to let them out of her top, her bare breasts revealing themselves to him. Rise moaned more from this, slamming herself down on his cock while he was preoccupied.

“T-Touch them as much as you like...o-ooh! Ahhh! T-They’re n-not the biggest, b-but I’m real proud of ‘em...!” she told him through her moans, even giving him a soft smile all the while.

“Risette...they’re beautiful...just like you!” he exclaimed, grabbing her breasts firmly and giving them a good squeeze, then following up with pinching and rubbing her erect nipples. Rise felt drool run down her chin as she let out squeals of pleasure from her pink buds being played with and the thick cock thrusting in and out of her honey pot. The only thing on her mind was this sheer pleasure.

“I-I can’t take it anymore...!” she hissed, grabbing her fan’s face and mashing her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth as his hands grabbed her plump ass. As they kissed, he fondled her buttcheeks and even smacked them a bit, causing the idol to moan more into their passionate kiss. He bucked his hips against hers more and more all the while, his tip pounding against her womb.

Pulling away from him and licking up their saliva, Rise threw her head back in bliss. It’s been quite a while since she’s been fucked like this, and she was enjoying every second of it. “M-My mind is going blank~~” she moaned loudly, putting her hands back on his shoulders as he plowed into her faster and faster. “H-Hey, don’t even think of pulling out of me when you cum~ I want it all inside me...every strand of your cum!”

“Y-Yes Risette!” the young man moaned in response, not wanting to disappoint the auburn-haired idol. He bucked his hips as quickly as he could, his thrusts growing needier and needier. Burying his face into Rise’s breasts, he shuddered and groaned feeling her pussy clamp around his cock. Rise wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as her moans wracked her own body.

“F-Fuck...I-I’m cumming, Risette!!!”

Rise’s eyes widened as she felt that delicious feeling of cum rush into her pussy and womb, filling them up to the brim. She held onto her fan as tightly as she could as she let out a pleasured scream, climaxing herself and splattering her juices all over his lap. Once their orgasms calmed, the two slumped against each other and relaxed, breathing heavily from the sexual act.

Once she gathered herself, Rise slid off of the young man’s cock and slowly made her way over to her dresser, picking up a pen and quickly scribbling something onto a piece of paper. She then paused for a moment and added additional writing before she made her way back to her fan, holding out the piece of paper.

“Here’s the autograph you wanted,” she beamed at him, although her eyes were quite tired. “Sorry it...took so long to write it for you. I hope what I had in mind for you sufficed instead, hehe.”

“Of course it did, Risette!” he assured her, gratefully taking the paper. Reading what she wrote on it, he let out a small gasp.

**_“Rise Kujikawa <3  
Next time you get lost backstage, remember to retrace your steps and come straight back to me, cutie <3”_**

Rise giggled and gave him a flirty wink. “Now don’t you get lost on the way back!” she teased. “If you do, then just come straight back to me~”


End file.
